1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic books and, more specifically, to systems and methods for proactive resource provisioning for electronic books with dynamic content.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic books, or e-books, as they have come to be known, are revolutionizing the book publishing industry. A large variety of titles may be made available to a reader for purchase at any time and from anywhere. Once purchased, e-books may be electronically delivered nearly instantaneously. The e-books may thereafter be read from a wide variety of devices such as personal computers, portable computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and dedicated e-book reading devices, most notably, the Amazon Kindle marketed by AMAZON.COM, the Nook marketed by BARNS & NOBLE, and the Libre marketed by SONY CORPORATION.
While any primarily text-based file may be considered an e-book, popular e-book file formats may provide for the correct display of pictures and other multi-media content. Another important characteristic of e-books is that they are reflowable, which means they may be intelligently displayed on devices having a wide variety of different display sizes. Popular e-book file types include ePub, AZW, Kindle Format 8, and Apple iBook.
Like print books, e-books generally contain static content. In this respect, once published, the content of e-books does not change. The reader may therefore read e-books even without an active connection to the Internet, although various advanced features such as bookmark and page syncing may require such a connection.